My Hero
by Atelaar
Summary: Every now and then, even a hero needs rescuing. Another of the gang's adventures in the modern world.


Inuyasha and his gang belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but Kirsty and her gang belong to me.

Another of the gang's little adventures in the modern world…

OoOoOo

Inuyasha was just dragging a t-shirt over his head when shrieks reverberated through the top floor of the Windrow household. He flattened his sensitive ears to his skull and placed his hands over them for good measure. Man! did that Kirsten have a penetrating yowl when she worked at it!

Beside him, Kagome froze in the act of slipping on her sandals.

"Is that Kirsty?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong?"

"Dunno."

"Jon! Jon! A spider!"

Inuyasha could think of only one spider that could produce that sort of fear in someone as formidable as his _sensei_.

"Naraku!" he hissed.

"Naraku?" squeaked Kagome. "Here? I mean, here and now?"

"What else could it be?" snarled Inuyasha as he snatched up the Tessaiga from the small table where it reposed.

The hanyou dashed into the hall, drawing his sword from the sheath and willing it to transform. Miroku was also in the hall, half-dressed and preparing to unleash his wind tunnel. Sango had stuck her head out of her own room.

"Naraku?" she asked the two young men.

"Might be," said Miroku.

"I'll be right there. Give me a second."

Kirsten had continued to shriek through all of this, and the cries were increasing in volume, if that were possible. Inuyasha and Miroku burst into the Windrows' bedroom and discovered that the screams were coming from the en suite bathroom. They glanced at each other in consternation.

"Naraku's in the bathroom?" Sango questioned, coming into the master bedroom, sword in hand. "That's a trifle odd, don't you think?"

"I don't care where he shows up!" snarled Inuyasha. "I'm gonna get that bastard if it's the last thing I do."

Shippo, who had scuttled in between Sango's feet, hauled a too-curious Kirara back by her tail. "I've got a bad feeling about this," said the little fox – but no one was listening to him.

Inuyasha put his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom, then glanced again at Miroku, who nodded briefly to signal his readiness to confront their nemesis. The monk loosened the prayer beads that bound his wind tunnel. Sango readied her sword. Kagome pulled both Shippo and Kirara back.

The hanyou shouldered the door open, springing inside with the Tessaiga at the ready. Miroku was right behind him, ready to rip free the prayer beads.

Both men froze at the sight of a naked and very indignant Kirsten, who grabbed the nearest towel and held it up to cover herself. The shower doors were open, allowing water to spill onto the floor.

"Where is he? Where's that damn spider?" growled Inuyasha, brandishing the Tessaiga.

Kirsten could only point at the shower with one hand, while the other held the towel against her with a death-grip.

Inuyasha pushed past his _sensei_ and pulled the shower doors open farther, heedless of the onslaught of water. There was no one in the shower that he could see.

"Well, where is he?"

"He's right there! Right there!" Kirsten was practically hopping from foot to foot in her panic.

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked in the direction Kirsten was pointing, her finger shaking. It took them a moment, then Miroku began to laugh. A tiny beige and white spider was swinging wildly back and forth from a thread, just out of the spray of water.

"Pprrrt?" said Kirara, jumping up on the lip of the bathtub. She watched the spider for a moment, and then her cat instincts kicked in and she began to bat at the acrobatic arachnid.

Inuyasha let the Tessaiga droop. "You screamed the house down for _that_?"

"Get it, get it, get it!" sobbed Kirsten.

"What the hell are all you people doing in my bathroom?" demanded Jonathan, finally putting in an appearance. "What's going on, Kirsty? I can hear you screaming all the way out in the driveway."

Kirsten pointed at Kirara having batting practice. "It's a spider!" she wailed.

By this time, Miroku had decided that Kirsten's mostly naked antics were far more entertaining than watching Kirara play volleyball with the spider. He stared at his hostess, slack-jawed and all but drooling until a red-faced Sango grabbed him by the ear and tugged the protesting monk out of the bathroom.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" said Jonathan. He grabbed a tissue from the box on the bathroom counter, and in a trice, had rid the room of its squiggly-legged invader. "Now quit your squalling."

Inuyasha was grinning ear-to-ear – and even Kagome and Shippo were trying unsuccessfully to stifle giggles.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. "What are you starin' at, Skippy? Get outta here!"

Inuyasha was pushed unceremoniously out the door, which slammed behind him. On the other side, he could hear Jonathan grumbling as he mopped water from the floor. Finally, the hanyou could hold it in no longer and he exploded into loud guffaws. Shippo lost it completely as well, rolling on the floor, holding his gut, his tiny feet kicking air as he laughed helplessly.

Kirsten suddenly threw open the bathroom door, glaring at her student. "You think it's that funny, huh? SIT!"

This made Inuyasha laugh even harder. "That don't work for you, sweetheart," he managed to gasp out.

He was brought up short by a tap on his shoulder. Kagome had folded her arms and was tapping her foot – and Inuyasha knew that dangerous look on her face all too well.

Kagome grinned evilly at him. "It works for me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit!"

OoOoOo

I'm embarrassed to say that this story was inspired by a real life incident. Unfortunately, I was not aided by a silver-haired hanyou, but on the bright side, I did get rescued by my husband with a tissue. My hero!


End file.
